


The Best Wriggling Day

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Gift, M/M, Sloppy Everything, Smut, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hands you the end of the chain that you guess is meant to be a leash with a snicker when he realizes you're too distracted to take it on your own. "Happy wriggling day athhole."</p><p>You just stare open mouthed at what the leash is attached to. You're pretty sure Eridan is naked, his arms are crossed over in the front and blocking the view but it doesn't stop the blush from rising to your cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Wriggling Day

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, They're much older like, 8 or 9 sweeps I guess? I don't know. Its smut for the sake of smut again, I'm sorry.

"Tho KK, who is the betht moirail ever." Sollux is looking at you with his usual smirk but you can't bring yourself to tell him off like you normally would. No, you're too busy being distracted by what prompted his self promotion. He hands you the end of the chain that you guess is meant to be a leash with a snicker when he realizes you're too distracted to take it on your own. "Happy wriggling day athhole."

You just stare open mouthed at what the leash is attached to. You're pretty sure Eridan is naked, his arms are crossed over in the front and blocking the view but it doesn't stop the blush from rising to your cheeks. He fidgets, you're not sure if he's nervous or if he's just mad at Sollux for this. You'd ask him but there's no point, he can't answer you with that gag in his mouth. You're not sure what you're supposed to do with him now. You've pitied him for ages, before he took up kismetsissitude with your moirail. Was he really meant to be a fucking present to you?

Hands shaking you tug a little on the leash, just to see what will happen. Your blood pusher nearly stops when Eridan actually crawls forward towards you. He's naked. Naked and apparently more okay with this than you had guessed by his expression. There's a thin trail of purple already making its way down one of his legs and his expression has softened now that he's not staring at your best friend in any universe. 

You crouch, worried your legs will give out from under you, to meet him when he's slid all the way to your feet. You're certain he can feel your hand trembling as you pull the gag out of his mouth. Not that you didn't like it there, but you really would rather be kissing him than the scarred plastic. THe action seems to worry him though, his eyebrows furrowing when you tilt his chin up with your fingers. 

You kiss him and its everything you ever hoped it would be, his lips soft and pliable under yours. He makes a sound that might have been a soft sigh but you cut it off when your tongue decided to explore the cavern of his mouth. When you pull back from him he's wearing a smile and it just makes pity swell in you chest like nothing else.

"Happy wwrigglin' day Kar." His voice is soft but it reassures you that this wasn't something that Sollux had forced his sea dwelling kismesis into. 

The next kiss is hungrier, harder, more desperate and the noise in the back of your throat gives away just how badly you'd been wanting this. Eridan clings to you, his talons piercing the sleeves of your shirt as he tries to press himself as close as he can. The fire from his lips to your's has made everything too hot, your present helping you tug your shirt hem over your head. His hands explore your chest as your's explore his ass, another dream coming true today. If you weren't so worried about fucking this up you'd think you were still asleep.

He seems to gather more confidence when he nips at your lower lip, it makes your nook ache, your bulge already unsheathed and trapped under the fabric of your pants. At some point your ass hit the floor and you pulled him over you, your knee between his legs. Even if your nook wasn't dripping like it was, the pants would be ruined with the way that Eridan was grinding against your leg. The purple stain would never come out. You didn't want it to, it would serve as the best fucking reminder of the night.

You both decide at the same time that your pants are in the way and you shimmy out of them faster than you ever have before. Eridan paws at you, whimpering as his talons leave beautiful welts down your arms. 

"What the fuck are you waiting for, get the fuck over here." Your breathless which ruins the command but Eridan follows it anyway, his hips pressed against your lower torso. The heat of his nook is intense as he lowers himself until his flush against you, your bulge sinking its way into him to the sounds of your moans. You would have been content to just stay that way, your bulge curling and writhing inside of his nook but then he starts to rock and you have to fight the urge to release right then.

You're still locked together, Eirdan's bulge smearing genetic fluid along your torso from the friction, when the shift of fabric grabs your attention. Your eyes are unfocused but you manage to find the source of the noise and you want to swear. Gogdamnit, you'd thought Sollux had left. When you get less occupied by the troll riding your bulge you'll let the embarrassment wash over you. Why the fuck was he still here? 

He grabs Eridan by the hair, taking those swollen purple lips from you and brings them to his bulges. The sound had been his zipper coming down to release twin bulges. Eridan shoots the smirking hacker a look that makes you shiver from the pure hate in it. It doesn't stop your moirail from pushing the sea dweller's face against his groin. For a moment you wonder if Eirdan is going to bite him instead, his expression is that dark, but he does as commanded of him. Sollux just groans in response and you feel Eridan's nook tighten around you.

The sea dweller is the first of you to peek, coating you in his purple as you struggle to keep yourself from following and failing miserably. You miss when your moirail does the same, you're too busy falling over the edge into a world of heat but when you come back down you see the yellow staining Eirdan's face before he slumps forward to rest his head against your shoulder. You all just breath for a minute before you remember how to make your arms work so you can wrap them around your 'gift'.

"Hey Kar?" His breath is warm against your neck and your nook shudders a bit as if to remind you that it went neglected.

"Yes?" You hope you don't sound too agitated for once, though you're not sure your think pan is ready to answer whatever question the prince has for you.

"Just wwanted you to knoww, I'm red for you." The words are mumbled into your shoulder but you can feel the blush that burns your checks.

"Uh, I'm uh, red for you too Eridan." 

From above you Sollux snorts. 

"Knew you were. Thee, betht moirail or betht moirail." Oh man, he'd set you up for your wriggling day and it worked out. He was going to be insufferable for days now. 

A soft trill reminds you about the troll on your lap and you kiss the part of his cheek you can reach. You'll deal with the stupid hacker later, for now you'd just enjoy the gift you'd been given, a real matesprit at last.


End file.
